La máxima prueba
by nadaoriginal
Summary: El mes de septiembre ha llegado, junto a él llega un reto bastante inusual e interesante en el que se ven envueltos Otto, Yuuno, Zafira y Verossa, y ahora deberán llegar a octubre manteniendo el reto si desean salir vencedores, pero las suerte no estará de su lado a la hora de afrontar el reto y sobrevivir a ese mes. Oneshot.


Hola, lectores/as, ¿se animan a leer esta historia sin precedentes en la historia dentro de esta lista de fanfics. De verdad, esto va a ser completamente nuevo... aquí, quiero decir.

 **La máxima prueba**

─ ¿Qué? ¿Va enserio esa tontería? ─ dice Yuuno extrañado.

─ Así es. Es como un ritual entre los hombres jóvenes ─ responde Otto, y luego hace una pausa para tomarse su refresco ─. Resulta que tenemos que llevar a cabo una prueba de resistencia máxima. La prueba definitiva en la que llevaremos a sus límites nuestra capacidad de aguante...

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tanto andan murmurando? ─ aparecen Verossa y Zafira, los cuales claramente sentían curiosidad por la conversación que llevaban Otto y Yuuno.

─ Pues que el demente que tenemos aquí me está retando a pasar todo el mes de septiembre en abstinencia sexual ¿Se imaginan ustedes?

─ Ah, el septiembre sin fap. Eso es todo un clásico, y es muy divertido de llevar ─ las palabras de Verossa fueron muy raras al parecer de los otros ─. Vamos, estar todo el mes aguantando cual campeones es un reto bastante interesante. Todo lo que debemos hacer es encontrar la manera de escapar del fap hasta que el mes termine, y entonces toda la comunidad masculina de la preparatoria nos recibirá como a héroes. Seremos capaces de escapar de las tentaciones de la carne, y demostraremos que estamos por encima de todo eso. Yo me apunto a la prueba.

─ Excelente. Toda la escuela se ha apuntado a la prueba, y únicamente ustedes quedaban todavía sin aceptar el reto ─ señala Otto muy animado ─. Yuuno-san, Zafira-san, ustedes también se deben unir.

Yuuno y Zafira se miran mutuamente, pensando que estaban por hacer una grandísima tontería, pero sencillamente no se podía hacer nada más. En cualquier caso, ambos estaban convencidos de que no tendrían ningún problema para superar ese extraño "reto", así que terminan aceptando. Otto y Verossa estaban tremendamente complacidos de ver que los cuatro empezarían juntos aquella travesía que parecía divertida... al menos en ese momento. Día: 31 de agosto. Lo que quería decir que al día siguiente empezaría el reto.

* * *

 **3 de setiembre**

 _(N/A: No fue un error escribir "setiembre". La RAE también da como válida esa nominación al noveno mes de nuestro calendario, lo que quiere decir que algún día la palabra "septiembre" podría caer en desuso por nuestra puta flojera por querer escribir con menos letras, y aquella aberración resultaría perfectamente pasable)_.

Las clases en la universidad habían estado bastante normales. Un par de tonterías de Hayate cuando le dio por molestar a Nanoha y Fate, pero fuera de ello no hay nada que recalcar en esa jornada, cosa que agradecía profundamente Yuuno, puesto que él amaba bastante la calma y el orden. Y ahora que estaba en la hora de la comida en la cafetería, todo parecía que iba de lo más normal.

Sí, todo iba normal y no parecía que fuera a pasar nada raro, cuando entran en la cafetería precisamente las chicas que protagonizaban aquellos aislados escándalos en el salón: Nanoha, Fate y Hayate. Durante los primeros minutos nada malo pasaba, pero cuando ya ellas se sentaban a comer, Hayate volvió a las andadas y se puso a molestar a Nanoha y Fate acerca con la relación que recién estaban teniendo.

─ Moo, Hayate-chan, no sigas ─ dice Nanoha.

─ Entonces quiero que me digan cómo fue que confesaron sus sentimientos. Quiero detalles ─ responde Hayate con una maligna sonrisa que se veía a la legua.

Yuuno estaba justo al lado del trío de oro, pero hacía como que no pasaba nada, y es que no le gustaba meterse con otras personas con respecto a su vida personal y sentimental, además que pensaba que Hayate sola ya era bastante pesada. Nanoha y Fate se resistían todo lo que podían ante el acoso de Hayate, pero ésta se mostraba insistente a más no poder, cuando de pronto, levantándose, termina resbalando y empuja accidentalamente a Fate. Por si aquello no fuera malo, resulta que Fate tenía consigo una botella de leche de un litro, y al ser empujada se vierte el contenido entero, y lo hace precisamente sobre Nanoha. Yuuno por acto reflejo se levanta para evitar quedar también empapado, pero la cosa no iba a dejar de ser mala, pues la ropa de Nanoha se le pega completamente al cuerpo, dejando ver a detalle el cuerpo y la ropa interior que estaba llevando, además de los quejidos de la cobriza resultan demasiado sugerentes para el gusto del chico.

─ ¡Kyaaa! Fate-chan, me has dejado toda bañada en leche. Me has hechado demasiada.

─ L-lo siento, Nanoha. Ya te voy a limpiar...

─ Nanoha-chan, estás toda húmeda ─ suelta Hayate.

─ ¡No lo digas así, Hayate-chan!

A Yuuno de golpe se le corta la respiración ante lo que oía y veía, y luego, al bajar la vista, nota que la mano le estaba temblando sin control. Pero no podía desahogarse en ese momento. Se supone que había aceptado aquel tonto reto del septiembre sin fap, y apenas estaba al segundo día de mes. Pero es que lo que acababa de pasar hace que el cuerpo se le ponga a mil, y Yuuno trata de encontrar una salida para así tomar algo de aire fresco para que se le pase.

Pero el sufrimiento apenas empezaba. Sus pasos empiezan a notarse pesados, y el camino hasta la salida de la cafetería repentinamente se alarga hasta adquirir una longitud bastante ridícula. Parecía que se hubiera drogado con simplemente ver a Nanoha empapada en leche. Da un paso y casi se cae al tambalearse, y sus ojos vuelven por sí solos a enfocar a la pobre cobriza. Eso no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, y el rubio suda frío y de manera copiosa.

─ _"Mierda. No entiendo lo que está pasando. Apenas llevo dos días sin hacer aquello... Esto es malo. Tengo que irme de aquí. Ver de ese modo a Nanoha me está afectando más de lo normal"_.

Yuuno hace acopio de fuerzas y avanza con todas las ganas que podía, sosteniéndose débilmente de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio en el intento. Las palabras de Nanoha, pese que sonaba bastante lejana y difusa, estaba distorsionada de forma que llegaba a los oídos de Yuuno como gemidos consecutivos. Gemidos demasiado sugerentes para interpretarlos como quejidos de molestia o similares, y eso obviamente jugaba en contra de Yuuno.

* * *

 **5 de septiembre**

Zafira se encontraba estudiando en la sala de su casa, cuando aparece su novia Arf con algunas galletas con crema, unas tazas de café y una ropa bastante sensual. Cuando Zafira se da cuenta de la presencia de su novia es que voltea a verla, pero la vista que obtiene resulta demasiado impresionante para él. Arf siempre sabía cómo alborotarlo.

─ ¿Cómo vas con los exámenes finales? ¿No han empezado todavía?

─ No, todavía no. Los exámenes todavía deben esperar hasta los primeros días de octubre ─ responde Zafira manteniendo su compostura.

─ Ya veo. Pues eso significa que todavía hay tiempo. Muy bien por ti, Zafira.

Zafira asiente tranquilamente, y Arf se estira sobre el sofá al lado de su novia. Para desgracia del joven, Arf no estaba usando un sostén, y al alzar los brazos se le pudieron ver con detalle los pechos por debajo de la delgada camiseta. En el acto Zafira se dio cuenta que su novia estaba haciendo aquello de manera deliberada. Mal asunto.

─ ¿Mmh? ¿Acaso viste algo, Zafira? ─ dice Arf con tono travieso.

─ No sé de qué estás hablando ─ responde Zafira girando la vista a otro lado, tragando grueso y aguantando sus impulsos, pensando en lo que había prometido.

─ Vamos, no hagas como que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo ─ Arf lentamente se quita la camiseta, mostrando así sus pechos a un Zafira que ahora sí empezaba a ponerse nervioso ─. Ahora mismo tengo ganas. Aprovechemos el momento y vayamos a tu habitación a hacer cositas malas.

─ L-lo siento, Arf ─ Zafira se levanta entre tambaleos del sofá, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo el pantalón muy, muy apretado ─. Tengo muchos trabajos que debo seguir avanzando, así que estoy muy ocupado...

─ Vamos, que no pasa nada. Verás que valdrá la pena ─ Arf se acerca seductoramente a Zafira y le acerca sus labios, evidenciando un aliento con aroma a chocolate con fresas, el favorito de Zafira ─. Vamos, que tengo unas ganas que estoy ardiendo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer la posición que sea.

Zafira no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente a Otto y Verossa por hacerle prometer guardar abstinencia durante todo el mes, y más cuando no termina la primera semana y se le aparece Arf con esa disposición tan sugerente y a la vez tan provocativa. Las venas se le marcan en el cuello al atleta, el cual se ve obligado a irse de allí sin decir nada más y dejando a Arf completamente confundida e insatisfecha.

─ ¿Are? ¿Es que acaso ya no estoy tan buena como para que me desees? ¿Es eso?

* * *

 **8 de septiembre**

Otto se encontraba en la casa de su padre y hermanas de visita. Casi por tradición les hacía esa visita para no perder la costumbre de verle la cara a su familia. En el momento que el chico llega a la casa, Quattro se estaba encargando de la cocina. Todo se veía completamente normal hasta que llega Sein para ayudarla a hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños del patriarca de la familia, Jail Scaglietti, que vendría a ser al día siguiente. Sein se encarga de batir la crema para adornar el pastel. Otto estaba cerca de allí, en la mesa, comiendo una sopa que sus hermanas habían preparado minutos antes, viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sein estaba usando la batidora con la crema e iba bastante bien, cuando de pronto se descuida por estar hablando con su hermana y descuadra la batidora, haciendo que la crema saliera volando del bol y las manchara a ambas de blanco, y ambas hermanas se ponen a gritar cuando la crema les cae encima, en sus rostros y en sus pechos.

─ ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer, Sein! ─ Quattro se quita la crema de la cara y mira cómo le queda todo ─ Tengo tanto de esa cosa blanca encima. Eres una tonta, Sein.

─ Pero igual es un desperdicio botar esto. La crema sigue siendo comestible ─ Sein también se quita la crema y se la come, y luego se quita la crema que tenía sobre los pechos, y también se la come.

Otto estaba viendo todo por la sorpresa que se había llevado por los gritos de sus hermanas, pero al ver como Sein se comía toda la crema que tenía encima, y que además también intentara comerse la crema que tenía Quattro encima, las cosas empezaron a ir bastante mal. Esa escena, pese a que veía precisamente a sus hermanas, fue sencillamente demasiado para él, por lo que mira hacia otro lado y trata de quitar aquella erótica vista de su mente.

─ _"Vamos, no te dejes llevar. Son tus hermanas, y sólo tuvieron un pequeño accidente. No pienses en cosas pervertidas ahora, que tú precisamente hiciste esa propuesta para el septiembre sin fap. No puedes caerte precisamente ahora, que todavía falta mucho para que se acabe el mes"_.

Pero su mano le temblaba de un modo horroroso, y eso le hacía sentir mucho peor ¿Cómo se le ocurría querer hacer eso pensando en lo que acababa de pasarle a sus dos hermanas? ¿Qué clase de enfermo era él? Lo que debía hacer era irse, quizá ir al baño y lavarse la cara con agua fría para aclarar sus pensamientos. Sonaba sencillo, pero tenía que llegar Cinque que, a causa de su mala costumbre cuando estaba en casa, estaba paseándose en ropa interior.

─ ¿Otto? No me dijeron que venías otra vez.

Para el pobre chico esa pacífica visita a casa de su familia se había convertido, oficinalmente, en una experiencia bastante dolorosa.

* * *

 **18 de septiembre**

Yuuno no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ese punto y mantener vivo el reto del septiembre sin fap, pero al menos había logrado mantenerse. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto repudio hacia Hayate y su mentalidad y acciones tan ecchi hacia Nanoha y Fate. Pero ahora estaba en clases, y en cualquier asignatura, sino en historia, la favorita de Yuuno y en la que Hayate suele dormirse en más ocasiones. Era el momento ideal para el rubio, y casi hace una reverencia al momento en que llega el profesror para impartir la asignatura. Y por si las razones para alegrarse fueran pocas, la clase de historia acapararía horario doble debido a la ausencia de la profesora de gimnasia por enfermedad.

─ Muy buenos días, jóvenes. Hoy como bien saben veremos clase doble por razones de fuerza mayor ─ la mayoría de los alumnos responden sin ganas, pero Yuuno lo hace con una gran sonrisa ─. Y además les tengo una gran noticia, una clase de historia tan interesante que les va a encantar, además que la clase será audiovisual con las películas que renté este fin de semana ¿Están todos preparados?

La verdad era que no. Nadie (salvo Yuuno) se sentía preparado para semejante maratón que les estaba esperando. El profesor trae el proyector y la computadora para poner la película, y ya todos estaban preparándose para alistar la maleta para usarla de almohada, cuando la película empieza a rodar, y lo que ven los sorprenden a todos, incluyendo a Yuuno.

─ ¿Q-qué es esto? ─ dice el rubio sin poder creerlo.

─ Hoy veremos horario doble de historia del erotismo. Les dije que les iba a interesar, ¿no?

Ahora todos los alumnos sonríen y dedican su atención mientras ponían cara de pervertidos (Hayate remató con una cascada de baba), pero a Yuuno esa situación no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Se sentía tentado a golpear con rabia la mesa y maldecir con todas sus fuerzas, pero se tuvo que conformar con quedarse donde estaba, aguantar los temblores que tenía como todo un campeón y ver la clase con una atención que ahora despreciaba. Nunca en su vida había sentido menos ganas de estar en clases.

* * *

 **24 de septiembre**

Por fin. Estaban en la última semana de mantener ese absurdo reto que habían jurado cumplir.

Pero es sincillamente no era fácil. No para el pobre Zafira.

Encerrado en su habitación, con el teléfono silenciado para no darse cuenta si Arf lo llamaba, el atleta estaba en un verdadero aprieto. Había cumplido a rajatabla el reto, pero no estaba seguro de seguir aguantando mucho más tiempo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Arf llegara a él, hecha una fiera y tan caliente como el propio sol. Desde que habían empezado su relación, Arf había demostrado ser una chica bastante fogosa y atrevida. Adoraba tener sexo con Zafira y probar siempre nuevas posiciones y lugares para no caer en la rutina y el aburrimiento, pero ahora seguramente estaba furiosa por el tiempo que había pasado sin desahogar sus ganas. Ya Zarifa hasta tenía algo de miedo de salir de su refugio, pero algo tendría que comer mientras pasaba la última semana del mes.

─ _Yuju, acabo de llegar_.

A Zafira casi le da un ataque al oír la voz de su novia. Estaba justo afuera, frente a la entrada de su apartamento, y su voz denotaba unas ganas que a Zafira lo pone de los nervios. Ahora sí que no se sentía animado de salir, pues si lo hace Arf se lo tiraría hasta dejarlo completamente seco. Necesitaba hacer algo urgente, pero no lograba dar con una idea efectiva para lograr salvarse, cuando escuchar que Arf usa la llave que tenía para entrar a su apartamento.

─ _Zafira, esta vez no te me escapas. Tengo un conjunto de lencería que no serás capaz de resistirte. Vamos a hacerlo hasta que la cama se caiga en pedazos en cuanto me veas_.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido. Zafira estaba encasillado, y su única alternativa parecía rendirse y dejar que Arf hiciera todo lo que quisiera en ese momento, pero una desesperada idea le llega, así que rápida y silenciosamente se lanza a la cama y se cubre completamente, rogando al cielo que su estrategia funcione.

─ Con que aquí estabas, Zafira. Has sido muy escurridizo todo este mes, pero será mejor que te rindas, que ahora vamos a hacerlo tan duro y por tanto rato que tu pene se convertirá en cenizas.

─ Arf, m-me alegro de verte otra vez ─ dice Zafira con una compresa en la cabeza y forzando una voz rasposa ─. Me gustaría hacerlo contigo... Pero es que me siento muy mal y tengo mucha fiebre... cof cof...

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, cariño? ¿Cuándo te enfermaste? ─ Arf intenta acercarse a su novio, pero éste le hace un gesto para que no lo haga.

─ N-no lo sé... Pero por favor no te acerques, que no quiero contagiarte... N-no me lo perdonaría...

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar que Arf le creyera la mentira y se fuera, pero Zafira sencillamente no podía ser tan afortunado, puesto que Arf se queda allí y empieza a buscar en su bolsos algunas medicinas.

─ No te preocupes, Zafira. Voy a hacerte un té y te daré unos antifebriles que te pondrán mejor. De aquí no me voy hasta que estés en perfectas condiciones, así que no te preocupes, porque sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera.

Lo sabía. En ese momento Zafira lo sabía mejor que nunca, y eso era precisamente lo que más lamentaba. Casi quería llorar de frustración en ese momento. No entendía cómo le haría para llegar a octubre como vencedor del reto y sin volverse loco en el proceso.

* * *

 **28 de septiembre**

Ya faltaba poco. Ese día y un par más y ya habría ganado el septiembre sin fap, pero Otto sabía que el camino que faltaba no era nada fácil. En primer lugar era porque ya la mano la tenía acalambrada del tiempo que llevaba sin fap, cosa que no le hacía gracia alguna, y además porque ahora eran sus hermanas quienes le hacían visita, y junto con ellas vino la mala costumbre que tenían de convertir las tardes en eternas funciones de ecchi. Era una tortura a más no poder, y una y otra vez se preguntaba cómo coño se le pudo ocurrir el proponer a sus amigos estar todo el mes de ese modo, con lo difícil, doloroso y frustrante que es estar así todo un mes.

─ Otto, ¿dónde dejaste el champú? No lo encuentro por ningún lado? ─ irrumpe Due cubierta con una toalla que le quedaba tan pequeña que casi no le servía para cubrirla.

─ ¿No está en el baño? ─ dice Otto con fastidio.

─ Pues ahí no lo vi. Ayúdame a buscarlo, que aquí afuera hace un frío bastante jodido.

─ Ya quisiera yo pasar un frío bastante jodido ─ murmura Otto mientras acompaña a su hermana a buscar el champú.

* * *

 **Baño**

Ya nada más poner un pie allí hizo que Otto se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho: Cinque, Deici y Sein habían estado compartiendo el baño junto con Due. Otto no entendía cómo es que cabían en el baño. Y Sein estaba completamente desatada, comprobando el tamaño de las tetas de sus hermanas, y la llegada de Otto no parecía haberle importado en absoluto, porque seguía manoseando a las demás de manera indiscriminada.

─ ¿Quieren detenerse un momento y ayudarme a buscar? ─ casi ruega Otto al momento de empezar a buscar el champú.

─ Pero mira esto, onii-chan. A Deici le han vuelto a crecer, y a mí todavía no me ocurre eso ─ dice Sein sin dejar de apretarle los senos a Deici.

Otto no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños con gran frustración y buscar el puto champú para así irse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero resulta que el susodicho estaba escondido debajo de la palangana, lo que hizo que la búsqueda se alargara a cerca de cinco largos, dolorosos y jodidos minutos en los que Sein no colaboró para nada y se puso a meterle mano a sus hermanas cada dos por tres, haciéndolas chillar siempre en protesta y por la sorpresa que se llevan en cada ocasión. Ese día definitivamente no estaba hecho para Otto.

* * *

 **1 de octubre**

─ ¡Ya se acabó, joder! ¡Adiós al septiembre sin fap! ─ un rejuvenecido y glorioso Yuuno llega a la universidad, sonriendo como si ya se hubiera graduado como el mejor de toda la promoción.

─ Menos mal que esto se acabó. Esta mierda ya no lo aguantaba ─ dice Otto mientras respiraba aliviado ─. Anoche estuve mirando el reloj hasta que ya era la medianoche, y en ese momento ya no aguanté ni esperé nada más.

─ No hace falta que nos des detalle que lo hiciste. No es de nuestro interés ─ dice Zafira ─. Menos mal que esto se acabó. Pensé que moriría envenenado con todas las cosas medicinales que me había estado dando Arf cuando fingía estar enfermo para evitarla. Para el próximo año esta mierda no la repito.

─ Es una lástima, porque les digo que lo hicieron maravillosamente. Han demostrado que son unos héroes ─ dice Verossa, y todos se le quedan mirando.

─ ¿Y tú qué has estado haciendo? No te hemos visto ni una sola vez en todo el mes ¿Cómo te fue en el mes sin fap? ─ inquiere Yuuno alzando una ceja.

─ ¿Eso? Lo perdí casi desde el comienzo, por lo que mejor me dediqué a otras cosas y me desentendí de todo ─ la respuesta de Verossa hace que los otros tres rabiaran de golpe.

─ ¡Bastardo! Yo le propuse esto a Yuuno y Zafira, pero tú bastante que los animaste cuando esto empezó ─ se queja Otto ─. No entiendo para qué aupas tanto, si al final no vas a cumplir.

─ Yo sí intenté cumplir, no se crean ─ se defiende Verossa ─. Pero lo que pasa es que la carne es débil. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero sencillamente no resultó cuando Schach se me apareció en bikini en el jardín de mi casa.

─ ¿Tienes idea de todas las veces que Arf se me apareció hasta desnuda y las veces que estuve haciendo malabares para esquivarla cuando tenía ganas? ¿Tienes una puta idea? ─ dice Zafira hecho una furia.

─ Vamos, que lo que cuenta es que ustedes lo lograron. Todos los van a venerar como a héroes por haberlo logrado, así que no se molesten conmigo.

Pero Yuuno, Zafira y Otto igual tenían ganas de darle una paliza a Verossa. Habían estado sufriendo demasiado como para que el más fresco del grupo les viniera con eso ya después que todo terminara. Al final no lo persiguen para darle la madre de todas las palizas, pero igual Verossa estuvo un buen rato en posición para emprender la huida, por si acaso.

 **Fin**

* * *

Final a esta absurda historia, pero igual me hacía ilusión hacerla, después de haber visto un video dedicado a los memes del septiembre sin fap. Ojalá que a alguien le haya gustado, y sin más que decir, me despido de todos.

Hasta otra


End file.
